1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a flip-flop, and more particularly, to a flip-flop including a keeper circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of a flip-flop is essential to designing a high-speed chip. A data storage device like a flip-flop needs to store a certain logic value according to the cycle time of a clock signal. When the length of an interconnection wire increases, external coupling noise affects the interconnection wire, and therefore, data stored in the flip-flop is more likely to be distorted.